vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball
Summary of the plot A kid name Son Goku grows up and trains to be a strong fighter and eventually grows into the protector of earth, along with his descendants Gohan and Goten. Along the way he befriends powerful people such as Piccolo and Vegeta. He and the Z-warriors fight evil and powerful beings such as Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu to protect the Earth. Dragon Ball is the prototype for most modern Shonen Manga/Anime, with its influence being felt all across the genres, particularly the HST (for example, Naruto and Luffy are clearly inspired by Goku). Timeline of the Series Part 1 Dragon Ball *Pilaf Saga *21st Budokai Saga *Red Ribbon Army Saga *22nd Budokai Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr Saga Part 2 Dragon Ball Z *Saiyan Saga *Namek/Frieza Saga *Androids/Cell Saga *Buu Saga Part 3 Dragon Ball Super * Battle of Gods Saga * Resurrection of F Saga * Universe 6 Saga Power of this Verse Dragon Ball is a very powerful verse. In part 1 they had wall to island/country level, with an outlier Moon-busting feat. By part 2, the series made Moon-busting low-level as it debuted planet-busting in the first arc, with following arcs hitting multiple/large planet+ by Frieza saga, and soon surpassing star and surpassing solar system level with Cell and Buu sagas. In part 3, some of the characters are vastly stronger. In terms of speed, their travel speed seems to range from Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic, with the God Tiers exceeding light speed by a ridiculous degree, however, recent calculations have them reaching quadruple digits Mach reflexes since the Saiyan Saga, so the Part 2 characters might be even faster than that. Despite the relative lack of hax skills, Dragon Ball is very powerful in it's own right and is considered a high tier Manga verse. With the release of new material, such as Battle of Gods, Revival of F and the new anime series Dragon Ball Super, the franchise's canon has officially hit the in terms of Character Tiering. It should be noted however, that the Animeverse (Which includes the two TV specials, all the original Anime series released between 1986 and 1997, filler included, including the infamous follow-up "Dragon Ball GT") actually has the Z fighters from Part 2 on a relatively higher level, with them reaching FTL reaction time since the Frieza Saga, as well as both secondary canon confirming Cell as a solar system buster (a claim often disputed in various VS forums), as well as having Majin Buu destroy a whole Galaxy (albeit gradually) on a flashback presented by the Supreme Kai. Check Dragon Ball GT for the follow up. Power of the verse: Part I: Multi City Block level+ to Small City level+ between Pilaf Saga and 22nd Budokai Saga, reaching City level+ in King Piccolo Saga and Island level+ in Piccolo Jr Saga. Part II: Planet level in Saiyan Saga, Large Planet/Multi-Planet level+ in Namek Saga, reaching Star and even Solar System levels in Cell Saga, and finally multi-Solar System level in Buu Saga (With Veggeto pushing the boundaries of it) Part III: Likely universal with the introduction of Beerus and Whis. Strength Feats: Dragon Ball lacks lifting strength feats, but they have notable striking strength feats, as they are capable of destroying planets and beyond with their punches and kicks. The verse has striking strength ranging from Class PJ on the lower ends, to likely universal class courtesy of Beerus and Whis respectively. Speed: Ranges from double digits to triple digits in Part I, reaching quadruple digits in early Part II to sub-relativistic+ in Frieza Saga, and Relativistic to Relativistic+ between Cell Saga and Buu Saga, with the Part III being Massively FTL+ due to recent Whis' speed feats. Note: Please note that we are aware of the massive power difference between the Cell Saga and the Buu Saga. The profiles go by the most recent canon, which includes Dragon Ball Kai, in which Kid Buu was visually shown to have destroyed a galaxy over time. In order to do this, he would need to be 4-A, thus leading to the sudden power discrepancy. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Supporters ''' Superman1999(Loves Everything in Dragonball,but hates Wankers/Downplayers) MKJ 6 18 01 (One of the most supportive fan in the world,Vegeta fanboy,hates downplayers and Gohan/Broly/GT wankers) DBZMLP12345 (Vegeta fanboy, hates downplayers) GTgokussj4 LordAizenSama EternalZack Rocks75 Polar-kun Tao Pai Pai Forksnipe315 (Goku fanboy) Dragonsblood23 Pedro Piovan Stefano4444 The Living Tribunal 1 HybridSaiyan GohanLSSJ2 (Is annoyed by wankers; can't stand downplayers) The Queen Diclonius (Gohan fanboy, can't stand wankers, and absolutely ''despises'' downplayers with a deep personal passion) Yedkowt Pikatoo (The Only True DBZ Fanboy) SwordSlayer99 X-men33 (Son-Goku) SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 Valar Melkor 2 Sheoth JM715 BlitzStrike Fire86743 Lord-Of-Creation Fire24672 DeezNuts1102 (Huge DBZ fan, love the series, hate wankers and downplayers) Faisal Shourov (hates GT wankers, hates downplayers) The Everlasting (First anime, dislikes both wankers and downplayers equally) Mico09 Soul01 (loves the series ,i hate downplayers/wankers) ThePerpetual (For the most part, at least, and is not a fan of overly implausible downplay/wanking) Aimenaltair FanofRPGs Micah007123 (Hates downplayers with a burning passion, when someone seriously wants to argue SS3 isn't planetary you might loose faith in humanity) Quincy King Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Loves the franchise, loathes fanboys who give it a bad rap) Mandrakk The Dark Monitor (loves the series, hates the wankers and rat kid fanboys) GreatSaiyaman90 (hates wankers and downplayers) IcarusXI (dislikes wankers and downplayers) Angella Penber Goodyfresh741 Aneta97 (Favorite franchise,hates fans who give bad reputation to it) goodyfresh741 (can't stand fanboys/wankers, though, sorry guys but Goku can't beat EVERYBODY from other verses, no matter how much we love him) Pancake Exterminator CrossverseCrisis (Likes the franchise, hates wankers and fanboys for hyping the series power and status far beyond than what it's actaully getting for) Oblivion00 (Likes the franchise, dislikes wankers and downplayers equally) TISSG7Regrave (hates wankers that give the fanbase a bad rep, and downplayers especially if they deny proof) Celestial Pegasus (loves the series,hates wankers and downplayers) TheArcosian ( loves Cooler and hates stupid haters ) Promestein Takatoblue (Favorite franchise, hate haters and stupid fanboys) Alexcar3000 (Goku fanboy, loves everything in Dragon Ball, gets pissed at downplayers/haters) I s u-C l o n e (Love the franchise, hates downplayers and wankers) '''Neutral LordPicard (enjoys aspects of the series and dislikes others particularly treatment of non Goku/Vegeta characters by the writers) NovaReaper (Loves the Franchise, but hates Beerus and Whis Fanboys) Antvasima MarvelFanatic119 LeopoldTheBrave (Cheesy and poorly written... but I watch it anyways.) EliminatorVenom (Likes the franchise, hates downplayers and wankers) Lord Kavpeny (Loves the franchise, hates the fanboys) Darkness552 (Likes DBZ until after the Cell Saga) AsuraDestructor(Loves the series, but feels like it's being milked nowadays worse then it has ever been) Davy0 (Likes DB, except original Z anime and GT, hates fanboys) Skodwarde The Almighty (Likes the series, including GT, cannot stand the extreme part of the fanbase or heavy wankers one bit) Viturino (Loves the franchise, loves haters, loves fanboys, loves everyone, what the..?) Opponents RouninOtaku RyanBurns Overlord-Murasama (Finds the verse to be boring and finds it getting wanked as well) Bat Siri ImagoDesattrolante (Knows it's powerful, but dear, does hate it quite a bit.) PKThunderOkey Hyperception Characters God Tiers: Top Tiers: High Tiers: Mid-High Tiers: Mid Tiers: Low Tiers: Kami Mr. Popo Kid Goku Piccolo Daimao Star Officer Black Tao Pai Pai General Blue Nam Mr. Satan Bulma Master Roshi Chi-Chi Hacchan/Android 8 Videl Satan Anime/Movies only: Super Android 13 Cooler Broly Bojack Gogeta Janemba Pikkon Hatchiyak Turles Garlic Jr Hirudegarn Lord Slug Lucifer Calculations or information threads Durability of DBZ Characters Category:Verse Category:Dragon Ball